tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manhattan Project
Wormquake! is a two-part episode in Season 2 of the TMNT 2012 Tv Series. Both of these episodes aired on Television on March 14, 2014, although they were also released a week and a half early on the site Nick.com. "COWABUNGA!!!" Official Description While earthquakes rock New York City, Leonardo considers asking Splinter for help while facing The Shredder's new assassin/bounty hunter, Tiger Claw; Donnie must put aside his small rivalry with Casey in order to uncover a Kraang plot. Plot Synopsis This episode opens up with Karai, several Foot-Bots, Rahzar, and Fishface tracking down the Turtles and pausing to spy on them from behind a billboard. Rahzar then comments that The Shredder did not authorize Karai's little operation, but Karai is quick to remind him that she is the one in charge whilst her father is away. She then tells him that, if they actually manage to defeat the terrapins this time, they might actually get some credit for once. The villains then quickly confront our unsuspecting heroes and engage them in a large fight. While Rahzar, Fishface, and the Foot-Bots get busy fighting Raph, Mikey, and Donnie, Leonardo duels with Karai, as he frequently does during many of their encounters. Leo then desperately tries to tell her about the true circumstances - How the Shredder is not her father and that Splinter actually is her biological father - but Karai purposely chooses to be heedless to this and says that the only thing she's interested in is for Leonardo to beg for his dear life. Suddenly, an earthquake interrupts the two's conversation and catches all of them off-gaurd. Leo is able to push Karai out of the way of a falling brick tower, but then the tower nearly falls on him. The others quickly make haste to free Leo and they discover that he is okay - but, as it turns out, the villains have already escaped, which upsets Leo, as he could've potentially changed everything by talking with Karai one on one. Back in the lair, Donnie is showing the others where the epicenter of all of the earthquakes seems to be - and that the recent earthquakes have been occuring in such a pattern that some form of Technology may very well be responsible for each and every one of of them. Elsewhere, Leonardo approaches his sensei, informing him that he tried to tell Karai about the truth in order to get her to venture over to their side. Splinter does commend him, saying that his heart is precisely in the correct place, and he begins to think that, perhaps, it is just about time to tell the others. So, he does just that, explaining to the three other turtles that ultimately, during the Shredder's sate of fury, he took Miwa away to raise her as his own. Raph, Don, and Mikey seem to have a very hard time believing this, and Splinter only understands them all too well. He then says that the truth must be revealed to Karai, and that, it too, will have the repercussions of something similar to an earthquake. Meanwhile, at Shredder's hideout, Karai, the two mutants, and Baxter Stockman are all discussing when the Shredder will possibly be back with his new 'secret weapon'. Bradford then says that he heard the 'secret weapon' was originally a child that got mutated by the Kraang decades ago. Suddenly, the automatic door opens and, as the Shredder proudly enters, all of the Foot-Bots arrange themselves and bow in unison. Approaching his throne, the Shredder turns to Bradford and comments that he looks terrible. He then tells his men that he has just found a new lackey - "The most feared warrior in all of Asia", in his eyes. Then, a menacing mutant tiger Tiger Claw comes in after him. All of the others seem to be rather stunned to see such a menacing-looking beast, and Karai coldly asks why The Shredder enlisted yet another freak. Right afterward, Tiger Claw tells the Shredder that he is quite dissapointed that this is the Foot Clan he told him all about. Karai then notices the stub of a tail on the tiger's back and asks where he got it from. The Mutant explains that he lost his tail in a duel, and one day, he will find that very person who took it and make them pay dearly. Shredder then tells Karai to treat her brand new ally with a lot of respect, for he is Saki's new second-in-command. Karai is appalled by this, saying that she earned that position fair and square. Shredder then tells Tiger Claw to find and capture Splinter and the Turtles, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's every order. Elsewhere, April and Casey are exploring the rooftops in the city, keeping a sharp eye out for any occuring crime. However, April then hears and spots the Kraang down in a secluded alley way. They are all in a single file line stepping into some type of portal, one by one. The two then jump down, and Casey poses as a distraction so that April can defeat the final droid with her Tessen. April then instinctively presses a button, which causes the apparent potal to dissipate and the little piece of Tech then falls to the ground. April remarks that they should bring it back to Donnie for him to investigate. Casey asks what's keeping them from bringing it to an actual laboratory, but April responds that Donnie is surprisingly advanced. In the sewer lair, Donnie inspects the Tech, and April shows him the button to activate/deactivate the portal. Donnie is immediately intrigued by it, as expected. Raph makes the daredevil move of jumping directly into it, which also prompts Casey, April and Donnie to all join him. Mikey joins them as well, and thus, Leo is reluctantly forced to do so as well. Right after they go through, however, another earthquake makes Donnie’s lab rattle a bit, and some falling debris hits the portal and causes it to deactivate itself, leaving the team stuck on the other side... Upon entering, everyone is greatly intrigued by the countless number of portal doorways, and the suprisingly impressive views of what seem to be other dimensions. They actually happen to see the 1987 incarnations of the Turtles, Casey, and April in one of the portal views! They then spot one of the several portals going back to Dimension X, infamous home of the Kraang. However, a few large Bio-droids then exit out of the doorway and start aggressively attacking the Turtles. They prove to be quite a challenge, but the team works together to destroy several of the pugnacious droids. However, the last remaining one manages to knock Mikey, Leo, and Raph through a portal, which zaps them into a grabage dumpster somewhere in New York City. They are relieved that they are back in their home town, but Raph is upset that the others are still trapped back there. Meanwhile, both Tiger Claw and Karai are sitting on a nearby rooftop, and luckily for them, the Turtles happen to walk by and Tiger Claw reminds Karai of their plan, before jumping down and stopping the Turtles in their tracks. After promptly introducing himself, Tiger Claw begins firing his two modified revolvers at the Turtles. He is suprisingly powerful, and the Turtles find themselves overwhelmed by both him and his artilery very quickly. So, Mikey advises that they should to take to the high ground and they do just that, but Tiger Claw pursues them with the use of his jetpack. Meanwhile, Casey, April, and Donnie manage to grab and push the very last Bio-droid through one of the portals to Dimension X. However, several Kraang (whom are forcing an odd worm creature through an exit with a bunch of stunners) are fully aware of the three spying on them, and they send another relatively large squad of ordinary Kraang droids through a portal to confront them. The Kraang command the trio to surrender, much to their total reluctance. They then take them into a New York City subway through a portal. Meanwhile, the Turtles are still immersed in quite a tough battle against Tiger Claw. In the chaos, Raph is pinned down with a net that Tiger Claw lets loose from one of his weapons, and all of them are subsequently incapicated for a brief moment. Tiger Claw then jumps at the opportunity to seize Mikey's leg and picks him up, threatening to drop him down a very long chimney (that was seemingly wrecked by one of the earthquakes). The other two Turtles gape in shock when they see their little brother is about to be killed. Obviously, Leo would never allow this to happen and demands to have a choice of some sort. Thus, Leo is given the opportunity to 'summon' his Master Splinter for some assistance. Leo clearly knows that it's a trap for his sensei, but he has little care at this point. In the lair, Splinter answers his son's urgent call and tells him that he will be on his way very shortly. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw has already tied up the three turtles, and, having suffered through enough patience in his lifetime, he claims that their lives will end here and now. He then very slowly begins pushing them towards the chimney, with Mikey apologizing to Raph for having eaten his brother's very last slice of chocolate-pepperoni Pizza earlier. Just when all seems lost, Splinter arrives on the scene and demands his sons to be let free. Tiger Claw then begins firing his weapon at Splinter, who dodges all of the attacks. Splinter then jumps down to where Tiger Claw is, but the latter moves out of the way by using his jetpack. While being shot at, Splinter manages to weave through the blasts and then tosses some pieces of brick towards Tiger Claw with his cane. This does knock him off-balance for a second, but he then takes his large sword out of it's holster and claims that he will now slice Splinter into nothing but bite-sized morsels.... Meanwhile, April, Casey, and Donnie are still being lead by the Kraang to go somewhere (which is completely unkown). Casey then falsely says that the Kraang mentioned feeding them something, but April corrects that they probably mentioned feeding them to something earlier. Casey, unwilling to have such a thing happen to him, decides to make an abrupt move and defeats one of the Kraang droids behind himself. April and Donnie then join in on the action as well, and Donnie manages to hit a sewer wheel with his staff, causing a bunch of toxic fumes to immobolize and incapacitate all of the droids. They then successfully escape through a door, which leads them into a large and wide, yet short tunnel. At the very end of the tunnel, a gargantuan creature, along with a bunch of Kraang come into their view. April then quickly takes note of the fact that the Kraang are seemingly 'milking' the giant, imported worm for Mutagen Ooze!! And Donnie quickly comes to the conclusion that this is exactly where the Ooze comes from, and the idea obviously disgusts all of them. However, unbeknownst to them at first, a smaller worm is sitting right behind them and it alerts the Kraang of their presence. The Kraang then release one of the creatures known as the Kraathatrogons and it begins to attack Donnie, April and Casey. Meanwhile, dozens upon dozens of ninja shurikens and other weapons are being thrown at one another in Splinter and Tiger Claw's duel. Tiger Claw then lets loose yet another net out of his gun, but Splinter is able to leap over it and he then catches it, throwing it back at Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw evades this, but then Splinter seizes his sword and starts slowly pushing him towards an edge of the building with open-fisted strikes to the chest. Master Splinter aims the sword directly at Tiger Claw, intent on finishing him off, but, just out of sight, Karai is holding a blowgun in her hands and she fires a dart right out of it, managing to hit Splinter in the back of the throat. At first, Splinter merely tugs it out and examines it, but then he begins to loose his balance and he falls over, sprawled on the ground. Karai then appears and stands over him, and all that Splinter can possibly say is "MIWA...", before falling unconscious. Karai then turns her attention to a desperate Leonardo, who tells her to spare her real father's life. However, a cantankerous Karai views this only as a way to get Splinter in the clear, but Leo tries to assure her that it isn't. Having heard enough of him, Karai raises her sword and prepares to deal the finishing blow! Part 2: Karai prepares to slay Leonardo once and for all, but her attack is blocked by Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw reminds her that the Shredder desires to eliminate the Turtles himself. Karai reluctantly agrees, and the two then begin to approach the paralyzed Splinter. Splinter quickly stands up, and shoots a few of his several remaining ninja stars at the ropes binding his sons. He instructs his sons to flee as he is kicked down by Tiger Claw. Leo does not want to leave his sensei to be killed, but Raph tells him that they have no choice but to come back for him later. Tiger Claw quickly begins to chase them, but Mikey uses a smoke bomb to make their escape. So, both Tiger Claw and Karai then take an unconscious Splinter back to Shredder. Meanwhile, under New York City, Donnie, April and Casey are frantically running away from the Kraathatrogon. Casey does manage to slow the creature down by using a paint bomb to throw down it's mouth and into it's palate (which only distracts it briefly). After making an abrupt change of directions, Donnie spots a nearby sewer ladder, and tells both April and Casey to grab on to his Bo. April grabs on, but, after she is secured, Casey tries to grab Donnie’s Bo as well. However, the Kraathatrogon comes up, swallows him whole, and quickly wiggles away. April is very upset that Casey is now gone, and, naturally, so is Donatello. Back at their Lair, Leo is tending to one of Mikey’s arm wounds. Raph then blames Leo for getting Splinter involved in the situation to begin with. Leo responds that he had but no choice. With a 'vehement' speech on the behalf of Mikey, he convinces all of them that they must rescue Splinter since they know the whereabouts of the Shredder’s lair. The Turtles then steel themselves and gear up to save their sensei. Donnie and April soon reach the surface. April still feels increasingly sad about the loss of Casey, and tells Donnie that those Kraang worms must be stopped at all costs. Donnie agrees, and says that they must go to the one and only person who knows more about Kraang than anyone, Jack Kurtzman. So, they go to his apartment and explain the dire situation. However, as it turns out, Kurtzman already displays a ton of info about the worms and he has also dubbed this Kraang scheme “The Manhattan Project.” In the Shredder's lair, Tiger Claw is pouring a pail of water on a shivering Splinter, thus waking him up. The Shredder then enters the scene, along with Karai. He tells Xever and Bradford that they must leave the area for the time being. Afterward, he immediately approaches Splinter and purposely tries to exacerbate things by telling him that he has become 'a wretched rat only waiting to be put out of his misery'. Splinter retorts that, at least he is not someone who wears a mask, hiding the low amount of humanity that they have left. Shredder says that Splinter is the one and only reason that he wears his signature helmet. The Shredder then extends one of his gauntlets and prepares to kill his mortal enemy. However, Karai halts his terrible action. The Shredder asks why she would dare to try and stop him, to which Karai replies that executing an enemy while the latter is poisoned and chained is just improper. She then recommends allowing Splinter to perish with the slightest bit of honour and in a combat situation, preferably. Tiger Claw also ends up siding with Karai. Thus, The Shredder offers Splinter one last chance to inhale and exhale before fighting with him. Splinter asks Karai why she chose to help him. Karai responds that he might have just looked to be so pathetic. He then mentions Karai's mother, much to her frustration. After Karai tells him that he destroyed all of their lives, Splinter vaguely says that it was Oroku Saki -- before passing out once again. Meanwhile, Kurtzman tells April and Donnie that he hasn't the slightest clue of how to stop the colossal worms, but he does know that the Kraang sometimes climb onto their backs and ride them around by pulling on their attenae every so often. Donnie then comes up with a plausible, yet strange idea: Salt, but before April can ask what he means, she receives a call from Casey, who reveals that he is inside the worm's digestive tract, but he is still unharmed, nevertheless. April promises that they will be at his aid shortly.... Meanwhile, Leo is climing up the side of the Foot Headquarters with the usage of some hand spikes. After destroying a few Foot-Bots on gaurd, he successfully makes his way into the building and jumps down a couple platforms until he has reached his sensei. However, the throne room is then lit up with dozens of orange lights at the sidelines, and the Shredder then appears from behind his throne. Just when Leo is about to pull out his twin weapons, Tiger Claw (along with the two other Mutants and Baxter) appears and twists his arm, before pinning him down. The Shredder then asks where the other three Turtles are, but Tiger Claw, using his very keen sense of smell, says that they are not currently in the area. The Shredder then removes his own cape, breaks Splinter's bindings, and instructs Leo to watch in horror as the retribution with Splinter is finally carried out. Despite being poisoned, Splinter is actually able to avoid just a few of Shredder's attacks, but Yoshi is then kicked hard in the torso, sending him flying a good length of the way across the room. Shredder picks him up and is about to put him out of his misery for certain, when another earthquake occurs., catching the Shredder off-gaurd Not only that - but our heroes then enter, armed with some handy fire crackers, which they actually use to distract all of the villains and escape with their sensei. A VERY close call. Meanwhile, April and Donnie find their way back underground and Donnie begins to use his staff to bang on the railroad tracks, creating a vibration to hopefully attract the worm. The plan works - and the worm soon arrives. Donnie then reveals a bag with cans that are filled with salt. April asks why he is planning on using salt, and Donnie explains that molecules from salt can actually seep into the worm's blood cells and slow it down quite a bit. April then throws a can of salt right near Donnie and he responds by hitting it with his staff, causing the can to fly right at the worm's face and it hits it's mark. This process is repeated again and again and again, until, finally the worm is stopped and spits out Casey. However, problems are long from over - as they come to realize that the Kraang still have the absolutely ginormous Kraathatrogon in their possession. They could simply release it at any given time... Meanwhile, the other Turtles are still escaping with their sensei. However, they are followed by Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger Claw and Karai yet again. The bad guys and the heroes engage in an inevitable face off, while Splinter rests and meditates in a secluded place, desperately trying to get the poison to exit out of his system. After a little while, this does ring true, and just when Tiger Claw is about to finish off Leonardo, Splinter bravely steps in, grabs the Mutant by the arm and then drops him to the ground. The Turtles are very happy to see their master back in action - and the team then vows to conclude the face-off. Back with Casey, April, and Donnie. Donnie plans on trying to reverse the polarity of the portal in the room, while both April and Casey successfully pose as diversions. While Donnie pries open the perplexing piece of Technology, April comes up with a good idea: Climbing on the back of one of the worms and guiding them around by tugging on their two antenna, as Kurtzman had mentioned. This actually works - and she then orders the worm to go up to the surface (exactly where our heroes are engaged in yet another large battle). Another earthquake ends up causing Karai to fall off the edge of the building (though she survives) and Splinter wants to save her, but Tiger Claw steps on his tail and utterly prevents him from doing so. The worm - along with April and Casey on it - then emerge by bursting through a manhole. Everyone is quite shocked to see this - but Tiger Claw is not and is still intent on eliminating Splinter. After being knocked out of the battle briefly, Tiger Claw jumps right back in, though he is then knocked directly into the mouth of the Kraathatrogon, partially due to a jetpack malfunction. Elsewhere, Donnie has managed to reverse the portal's polarity and everything (including the worm, April, and Casey) start flying towards it and into it. However, Donnie shuts it down at the last second and both Casey and April are saved. On the rooftop, all of the team members regroup and Splinter is proud that all of his sons were courageous in the face of battle (while the Police are down below investigating the giant hole in the ground). Every single one of them is happy that they succeeded in their own right this time. Raph is prompted to wonder where Karai is, while April cannot believe that such a wicked person is Splinter's daughter. Splinter thinks that Karai will believe the truth some day, but she must make that decision on her own time. Unbeknownst to them, Karai is hiding behind the billboard near them. She hears everything that is said, and she finally seems to begin questioning the morose attitude that she's had. The team then celebrate the victory, while Mikey curiously asks where that giant worm could have gone. The scene switches to the world of the 1987 series, where the four Turtles are up on the rooftop eating slices of Pizza in front of the Channel 6 building. Just then, one of the Kraang worms emerges in the middle of the street and starts chasing people all around, causing them to panic. All of the Turtles observe this, thinking that the Shredder and Krang must be behind this. They then vow to take down the 'creepy crawler' - and then get yet another a well-deserved Pizza. They jump into action with their infamous classic catchphrase: "COWABUNGA!!!" Character Debuts *Tiger Claw *Kraathatrogon *1987 Turtles Video Trivia *This episode code is 997 (possibly the episode number overall for all of the animated series; 1987, 2003, and 2012) *The theme song sequence was changed in this episode. Spider Bytez, Snakeweed, The Rat King and Dogpound has been replaced by a Squirrelanoid, Slash, Mutagen Man, Rahzar and Tiger Claw. Instead of Donnie coming out of the sewers, Mikey kicking the Kraang, and Leo slicing a couple of Kraangdroids, they've all been replaced by a clip of the Turtles using their gaff hook guns. *The Kraathatrogon, The 87 Turtles, and Tiger Claw debut in this episode. *This episode released two weeks early (March 2, 2014) on official distributors for the series, including nick.com. *Kurtzman returns in this episode. *Casey gets a T-Phone. **His ring tone is not the 80s TMNT theme, but the ingame theme from Nintendo's NES video game "Ice Hockey", rather well suited for his character. *The Kraang Biotroid returns. It has been rebuilt and a second one has been made. *The episode is titled Wormquake. But in the episode it says its called the "Manhattan Project". **The title is a reference to the NES Ninja Turtles video game, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project. *Shredder went to Japan for urgent business, finding and recruiting Tiger Claw may have been it. *It is revealed that Splinter has a "Cheese Phone" which the Turtles use to call him when they are in serious danger. This gag is an obvious reference to the Bat Phone of the 1966 Batman television series as well as the various phones used in multiple TMNT incarnations. *When April and Donnie go to visit Jack Kurtzman, he exclaims "Great Caesar's Ghost!". This is the catchphrase of Daily Planet editor Perry White from the Superman Comics. *During a fight with the Kraang, Casey references the first live-action film, mentioning that you need crumpets to understand cricket. *The Portals in the underground complex bear a resemblance to Stargates, especially how when the portal closes, a water-like effect occurs. *The classic Turtles make brief appearances in this episode. This is the first time the orignal Turtles voice actors of the 1987 show have reprised thier roles in over 20 years. In the crossover Turtles Forever, the '87 Turtles were voiced by 4kids actors. *It is revealed that Kurtzmans first name is Jack. *This is the second episode in a row that Casey has been captured or nearly killed. The first one being Of Rats and Men. *There are several references to Frank Herbert's "Dune" and more likely the 1984 movie adaptation by Davyd Lynch in this episode such as the Krang riding the worms like the Fremen. Donnie hits the rail with his Bo staff in order to attract the worm with vibrations like the Thumpers the Fremen used to attract the giant Sandworms of Arrakis. The "demise" of Tiger Claw being devoured by the Kraathatrogon is a direct homage to the way Baron Vladimir Harkonnen gets swallowed by a Sandworm after being poisoned by Alia and his gravity belt malfunctions. The Kraathatrogon themselves share very familiar physiology with the sandworms of Arrakis such as their mouths and inner rows of sharp teeth. *Casey encounters the Kraang for the first time. Errors *When Shredder tried to finish Splinter Baxter Stockman's collar with the Mutagen Ooze is gone. *Another error occurred when the Turtles, April, and Casey were looking through the portal to dimension X, the screenshot with April and Mikey is reversed. You can tell because the 5 on April's shirt is backwards, April's hair is swung to her left, and Mikey has 4 freckles on his right cheek and 5 on the left when it should be the other way around. *In the scene where the gang were fighting the Biotroids in Dimension X, Leo sliced the first Biotroid's Kraang seat apart, with Leo standing on the Biotroid's chest. But the next scene you see the Biotroid laying on the ground face down instead of up. * When Donnie, April and Casey are running from A biotroind it is shown that their order is: Casey – April – Donnie but in the next scene their order is: Casey – Donnie – April. Splinter's Wisdom *Speaking to Shredder*'' "All these years...you continue to deceive yourself. And everyone around you."'' *Speaking to Karai* '' "You have your mother's sprirt. So fierce and yet...so scared."'' Gallery COWABUNGA DUDES!.png Baby.jpg 640px-Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo3 1280.png Tmnt size3.jpg|"COWABUNGA!!" Tumblr inline n1u6hfH9T21rs6ibf.png|The 1987 versions of the turtles see the city attacked by the Kraathatrogon... Workquake picture.png|The turtles and friends see their counterparts from the 1987 TV show from the other side of one of the portals. Worm.JPG Baby.jpg tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o5_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o4_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o3_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o2_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o1_500.png Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo1 1280.png Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo2 1280.png We're trap!.jpg Tumblr inline n1u6hfH9T21rs6ibf.png And then we order pizza!.jpg 640px-Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo3 1280.png Tmnt size3.jpg COWABUNGA DUDES!.png Kraathatrogon peaceful face.jpg The worm quake.jpg Kraathatrogon larva upset.jpg Kraathatrogon milking.jpg The kraathatrogon.jpg S213-14 1907.jpg 1.jpg|Love Rivals T.jpg Dimension X.png Wormquake Biotroid.png Tumblr n1torlFR5A1trn7zao1 1280.png Are you a spy?.jpg Wormquake Kraatrathagon .jpg Ppprjehe.jpg imakekeme.jpg|link=My mate imagedddddd.jpg|link=My mate Rape.jpg|Rape|link=My mate Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Season 2